


天生两对03

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 15





	天生两对03

03

王易渤考到b市的一所大学学金融管理，一入校就申请了校外住宿，也就是自己找地方住，因为他身体情况特殊，校方也怕同宿不便，就特别给予了批准。

王易渤在同学眼里很高冷，不轻易说话，更不轻易笑，每天骑一辆十分酷炫的摩托车上下课，看上去不怎么爱学习，有时候书都不带，早餐喜欢吃各种配料满满的三明治加盒装甜牛奶，有早课的时候就能看到他叼着吸管，手里握着三明治在咬。也有同学问他，配料这么丰富的三明治哪里买的，看着就好吃，王易渤通常不理会，被问多了问烦了，就缓缓吐出四个字：“老婆特供。”

王易渤名草有主的消息一下子传遍整个金融管理系，令不少暗恋他的女生心碎，再加上他入校起便申请不住校，大家纷纷猜测是跟他女朋友校外同居。

季向空是第不知道多少次在这家面包店订他们全战队的下午茶套餐了，每次都带着口罩亲自来，就为了多看两眼漂亮的老板，并不是很经常会在店里的潇瓒。一份套餐68，一个蓝莓小面包，两枚黄油曲奇，两块无糖动物形状小饼干，一杯啵啵珍珠奶茶，季大神每回来都要花个小一千块钱，会员卡里面的积分不知道已经能换多少份经典奶茶或小蛋糕。

今天季向空来的没有很早，他刚在国外比完赛回国，把行李放回基地之后，走着走着就转到了这家面包店。

隔着干净的落地玻璃，他看到潇瓒在柜台后面对着收银台的触屏电脑，伸着一根手指点来点去的样子，潇瓒很喜欢笑，笑的时候眼睛会微微的眯  
起来，超级有感染力。

他正欲往里面走，不料有个年轻男生忽然越过他，甚至还小小的撞到他的肩膀，急匆匆的往里跨去，那男生回头看了他一眼，眼神很冷淡，只嘴皮动了动，吐出几乎不可闻的两个字：“抱歉。”

然后径直往里走去。

季向空停住了脚步，他认识这个男生，是潇瓒的男朋友，他曾经找店里打工的小妹妹打听过，潇瓒有没有男朋友，小妹妹则表示老板已经有男朋友了，正好那时候王易渤进来，小妹妹便指给他看。他走时拜托小妹妹保密，不要说他问过这件事，小妹妹很好说话的答应了。

王易渤穿过琳琅的货架，顺手掀开玻璃罩用夹子拿了一只蛋挞，直接送到嘴里，冲着潇瓒走去。潇瓒抬眼看到他，立刻笑了起来：“易渤！”

“那个戴口罩的怎么又来了？”王易渤叼着蛋挞，边嚼边问，手肘撑在柜台上，半个身子都探了进去。

“人家又没有怎么样。”潇瓒往外看了一眼，戴口罩的季向空已经走了。

“我有怎么样。”王易渤咽了最后一口蛋挞，绕过柜台走了进去，潇瓒看着他进来，顿时侧过身子往后退了一步，嘴里说着：“还有人，你进来干嘛啊。”

“老板，要一杯经典奶茶，加一份布丁带走。”转眼间就来了客人，走来点单。

“好，一共12块。”潇瓒笑着出了单，又去推王易渤，“快出去啦，我要做奶茶了。”

“我来。”王易渤一只手搭在潇瓒后腰上揉了一下，把他摁在了原地。潇瓒肚皮贴着柜台内边抖了一下，不敢再动。

“奶茶。”王易渤弄好以后，从潇瓒身后贴了过来，胯撞上潇瓒挺翘的屁股，另一只手穿过潇瓒的腰际，将奶茶放进打包袋。

客人低头刷着手机，伸手提了奶茶转身就走了，潇瓒脸颊爬上一抹飞红，拿手肘往后怼了一下，“快走开。”

“不。”王易渤赖皮似的更加往前贴，手往潇瓒穿的背带式围裙里摸，潇瓒摁都摁不住，他一向穿的休闲宽松，王易渤轻而易举的钻进他的裤子里，挑开内裤的边缘，顺着毛发滑了下去。

“易渤！”潇瓒并着腿，身体不由自主的往前倾斜，不得不拿一只手撑在柜台上，王易渤伸手捉住他的另一只手，做出环住他腰身的动作，把人牢牢搂住。

“啊……不要……”潇瓒感觉到灵活的手指滑进隐秘的地带，他屁股往后退，毫不意外的撞上王易渤的胯部，他裤裆中间鼓着一大包，已经将裤子都撑了起来。

手指滑进肥嫩的肉蕊，王易渤便在穴口沾到一丝淫水，他的学姐嘴上说不要，总是口非心是，或者说身是，一定看到他的时候就微微湿了。

“学姐，有水呢。”王易渤一边抓着他的手一起打着圈儿的揉他小腹，一边在肉蕊中肆虐，从花心揉至穴口再往里插几下，如此来回，很快肉蕊便全部打开，花心发硬，颤抖着挺起来，潇瓒似抗拒又似快乐的攒着眉，口中泛出几声低吟，他被王易渤指奸，店中还有客人在吃茶点，两个店员正在整理货架上的面包，强迫症似的把它们排列整齐。

门口的风铃忽然响了，是又有客人进来。

“易渤，易渤不要……有人来……”潇瓒微微直起腰，店员说了“欢迎光临”，两个女生客人一起往柜台这边走过来点单。

王易渤放开搂着潇瓒的手，另一只手却只是稍稍往外抽了些许，手指夹住花心，重重的捏了一下，潇瓒“嗯”的一声，抖了起来，客人抬头：“老板，要两份鸡肉三明治套餐。”

“呃……是，在这儿吃吗？”潇瓒胸部以下都被柜台挡住，王易渤稍稍错开一点身位，好在外人眼里他们不是重叠，手却一点都不停，摁压着潇瓒敏感的花心，潇瓒大腿微抖，脚心发麻，他就快到了。

“在这儿吃，咦？老板你怎么了？”女生很快发现潇瓒脸色红的不正常，不由得询问了一句。

“……没……”潇瓒努力伸手把单打了出来，面色奇怪的摇摇头，王易渤面不改色揉捏的越来越快，潇瓒剧烈的抖动起来，双腿发软的倒在王易渤怀里，女生惊讶的上前两步，扒在柜台上，“怎么了？这是怎么了？”

王易渤把人搂到怀里，看了她们一眼，“他有点不舒服，你们先去坐，东西马上送来。”

“哦，好。”客人不疑有他，乖乖自己找地方坐了。

王易渤将潇瓒拦腰抱起，随口叫了个不记得名字的店员来接手柜台，就和潇瓒进了小仓库。

“丢死人了。丢死人了。”潇瓒环着王易渤的肩膀，把脸埋在他胸口，王易渤轻笑了一声，把潇瓒放到小仓库里的那张双人布艺沙发上，才又起身去锁门。

“王易渤，你今天有没有逃课！”潇瓒恢复了些精神，才想起来问，王易渤径直走到他面前单膝跪下，帮他脱鞋。

“问你话呢。有没有？”潇瓒又问。

“我的课程表学姐不是知道吗？我很乖的。”王易渤伸手扯下潇瓒的裤子，白色的内裤中间湿了一大片，画出一团阴影似的水印，潇瓒羞涩的缩了缩腿，被王易渤一把拉住脚踝，强硬的掰开，拽了内裤。

刚才惨遭蹂躏，湿漉漉的肉蕊因暴露而缩了一下，显得尤其可怜，王易渤把潇瓒的腿架到肩膀上，让他踩着自己的肩膀，俯下身去。

潇瓒以为会是舔，然而柔嫩的花心却被一种奇异的，带着些许刺痛的感觉侵袭，他忍不住低头看去，王易渤正用下巴顶揉他的花心，男生的胡渣刮弄在他身体最娇嫩敏感的地方，刺激着他，潇瓒“啊……”的一声呻吟了出来，又刺又麻又爽，他娇喘着喊使坏的王易渤：“别……我……啊……”

“学姐怎么了。”王易渤故意问，“我的剃须刀坏了，所以今天没刮胡子。”

“易渤……呜呜呜……”太刺激了，潇瓒小腿忍不住乱踢起来，“别……”

王易渤这才抬起头，伸手面对面的把人抱起来，转身坐下，伸手轻轻揉了揉潇瓒艳红的肉蕊，问：“疼吗？”

“嗯……”潇瓒委屈的点点头，环着王易渤的肩膀，亲了亲他的嘴角，“剃须刀坏了怎么不告诉我，过一会儿我去给你买一个。”

“过一会儿？”王易渤抬腰隔着裤子顶了一下，潇瓒被顶的一颠，才反应过来，羞的耳尖通红，“万一，她们进来拿东西……”

“我锁门了。”王易渤伸手解开裤子，咬着潇瓒的耳朵道：“学姐，你把它们放出来。”

潇瓒听话的去拉他的裤子，将王易渤的两根已经全然勃起的东西都放了出来，王易渤啃着潇瓒的脖子，问：“学姐，今天玩点别的好吗？”

说着，在潇瓒白嫩臀部搓揉的手指狠狠揉了一下臀尖后，滑到了后穴处，往柔嫩的菊穴戳去。

“啊。”潇瓒几乎的往前跳了起来，又落到王易渤腿上，肉蕊同王易渤的阴茎撞在一起，又硬又烫，潇瓒腰都软了，任由王易渤沾了自己流了满腿的淫水去给后穴做扩张，“坏蛋……王易渤，坏蛋。”

“谁准你管老公叫坏蛋的？”王易渤问，“快给老公揉揉。”

潇瓒伸手将两根东西合起来握在手里，双手交替的帮他撸动着，他怎么就遇上这么个人呢，潇瓒面红耳赤的想着，握着手里发烫的东西去磨自己腿心麻痒的地方，后穴手又加了根手指，进的并不太艰难，潇瓒整个人都热了起来，身体被掌控调动，腰肢酸软，王易渤抽了手指，将下面那根顶在了后穴穴口，往里戳了个头，潇瓒抬着腰，微微的不适感让他轻轻的攒起眉毛，另一根破开穴肉顶进前面，倒是顺利。

“学姐，我进来了。”王易渤抬眼看着潇瓒的脸色，知道他不是痛，又抓着他的腰往下坐了些，潇瓒转眼又把脸埋起来，卡在他肩窝里，乖的像只红眼的白兔子。

后穴紧致，前穴嫩滑，王易渤才埋进去便爽的长嘘了一口气，提腰缓缓动了起来，潇瓒闷哼了一声，抓着他手臂的手指微微用起力来，王易渤揉着他雪白臀肉，哄着：“操开就好了，不疼的学姐，不疼的。”

王易渤嘴上说的有多温柔，下边操的就多用力，潇瓒跟他这么多年，哪会不知道他什么样儿？从来都是嘴上蹦出几句好听的，回回弄的他快要瘫痪。

“坏蛋，你就是坏蛋。”潇瓒咬了一口他的耳朵，换来他深深的一顶，旋即是让他话都说不太出来的快速顶弄。

“啊……好深……不……太快了，易渤……老公……老公……”潇瓒被顶的头皮发麻，前后都被填满，子宫口似乎都被顶开，被撞的发麻，酥麻中腾起灼热感，席卷而来。

这几声老公让王易渤十分受用，他比潇瓒小几岁，因为这个潇瓒以前一度不能接受自己，因此颇为在意，他喜欢潇瓒这么叫他，只是潇瓒脸皮薄，人前不太肯，人后撒娇时才偶尔会叫。

“学姐，老婆，宝贝。”王易渤把他的宝贝学姐老婆摁在腿上，操的上颠下抖，臀肉飞波，前后都填满，身心都占据。

潇瓒呜呜的哭了起来，他爽到极致的时候会哭，抑制不住的泪水汹涌而来，委屈的不行，王易渤以前被吓到过，后来才知道怎么回事，这是学姐要被他操喷了，穴肉绞着他的阴茎，像是要把它们整根都吸进去。

“啊……”王易渤长嘘一口气，将潇瓒提了起来，阴茎滑了出来，潇瓒抬起泪眼看着他，可怜的，可爱的，嘴唇微张，嘴角似还有未来得及舔回去的滟水，王易渤一手捧了他的脸同他接吻，一手握住自己的两根东西，一起往潇瓒前穴进去。

“呜……”潇瓒所有的呜咽惊叫都被王易渤吞进了嘴里，两根粗长的阴茎一起填进嫩滑紧窄的通道，将穴口撑开，容不得他抵抗，王易渤猛抽了百十下，才抵死将两股滚烫精液一起射进穴心，仰在沙发上喘气。

潇瓒哭的几乎要噎住，轻轻的一巴掌扇在王易渤同样绯红的脸上，被王易渤捉着手，又用力扇了一下，潇瓒小小的惊呼一声，摸了摸王易渤被打到的脸，“你干嘛啊……”

“是我不好，学姐，我错了。”王易渤错认的极快，但他从来不改，下次还敢。

潇瓒喘着气趴在他身上，大腿还在微颤，王易渤疲软下来的阴茎缓缓的一寸一寸的滑出穴口，带着不少淫水精液混合物，湿哒哒的流了一腿。

王易渤伸手扯了几张纸巾，帮潇瓒轻轻擦了擦，再柔和的纸巾对于此时的潇瓒来说都太粗暴了，王易渤每擦一下都换来他的抖动，窝在他怀里瑟瑟。

“易渤，我们回家吧。”潇瓒想回家，想家里柔软的床，想家里的猫，想抱着王易渤好好睡一觉。

“好。”王易渤点点头，又吻了吻他的额头。

tbc


End file.
